Loss and Hope
by Norami
Summary: Imagine TMR AU in WW2, where the Gladers are prisoners in death camps and Newt's chosen as a sonderkommando so he has to lead his friends to their death.


Hello guys, I came with another TMR fanfic in English… I think I'm getting used to this and that's good because that helps me a lot to practice the language ;w;

Anyway, let's start

**TMR is not mine~ James Dashner is the owner**

**Wanings:**

**Angst**

**Maybe bad drafting**

**Soft Thominewt**

**Summary:** Imagine TMR AU in WW2, where the Gladers are prisoners in death camps and Newt's chosen as a sonderkommando so he has to lead his friends to their death.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Of course when people see him helping the nazis with other sonderkommandos they get crazy and mad and shout out curses on him but he can't do anything because if he decides not to obey they kill him.

He felt so guilty, not only for what he's doing, but also because he knew that Alby was choosen as a sonderkommando too, but he resisted obeying and they killed him in front of everyone in the death camp. He wasn't as brave as Alby; he was scare of dying and suffering more pain.

But he didn't want his friends to suffer a painful death. He wanted to die, each day he desired it more, but he felt so coward because at the same time he was scared. But he knew sonderkommandos doesn't work for a long time, after a few weeks, other people are chosen and they kill the others Sonderkommando and replace them for another cycle. He was waiting for his end; he wanted to be murdered before having to drive his closest friends to the gas chambers.

But one day a prisioner ran away, and Newt was kind of stunned so he didn't react properly, and the guy -Ben- ran almost to the edge of the camp, but then a Nazi shot him in the head, and his lifeless body fell onto the ground in slow motion.

Mr. Janson got really angry and he wanted the guilty of that. The other scared boys pointed at the blonde and they carried him to Comander Janson. He smiled because he knew him (it wasn't easy to pass by that blonde) and then did a finger signal to one near officer and that person nodded.

Janson let Newt go with no hard punishment (or it seemed like that) except for some kicks in the stomach and a few slaps, but then he realized the prisoners for that day's slaughter had changed and now it was programmed another prison, he was going to be the responsible of leading his friends to their death.

He almost felt like going crazy, if he already wasn't. He begged, but they told him that if he objected, he'll die and so his friends, but one by one, after a little torture because "hum.. I think It's been a while since I tried to get information from these monsters", said Janson.

Newt would choose to die, but he didn't want to hurt anyone else, he didn't want to hurt those few important people who were left. He was trembling from head to toes, his teeth crashing, biting his lip not to scream and making it bleed, tightening his hands into fist so strongly until his knuckles where white and his nails digged into his skin, streaming blood.

He was terrified; he wanted to run just like Ben and being shoot in the head and finally finish with this bloody hell.

He was crying in silence (as he learned to survive), he was so uneasy, doubtful and didn't know what to do. But then he heard screams and explosions, which drove him out of his trance. The prisoners organized a disturbance to find a way out, led by one of his acquaintances: Gally.

He could see it, everybody running, deafening screams, explosions rumbling the ground, furious shots. A lot of shots. Everywhere he could see people collapsing down the ground. Dead. It was ridiculous how fast they were being killed.

He finally decided to run, when he saw he was the only one left near the gas chambers, and join the scared multitude in their scape attempt.

He found Thomas and Minho, all grubby, flurried and scratched. Thomas holding closely his little brother Chuck, which was not really fast but was doing his best.

People around where falling like if they suddenly lose strength in their legs, like if someone suddenly pressed an off button. The buzz on his ears wasn't strong enough to quieten the creams and bawls of desperate people. Blood spurring everywhere with each bang sound, spattering onto his clothes, onto his face. but he didn't stop running.

They were almost there, outside. From 300 people trying to escape there where barely 30 left. They ran and ran and ran and finally went out, went into the forest trying to find a refuge, but soldiers where following them, shooting with no mercy.

A missed bullet crashed onto Newt left leg and it felt like acid getting into it and spreading around. He crumbled, screaming and writhing. He could feel something warm and wet staining his clothes and his hands that were fighting to stop the pain.

Minho ran over him and put a hand on his mouth to stop his screaming "I know it hurt bud, but please, hold a bit". Minho dragged him but Newt knewt that wasn't a good idea, the nazis where near "leave me here… you… you run. Leave me". He didn't want Minho to die; he didn't want anyone else to die. Not again because of him.

"Shut your hole, slinthead, I'm not leaving you, d'ya hear me?" Did Minho snap out with shortness of breath "We're in this together, we're going in this together so shut up now"

Newt wanted to cry, because of pain and feels, maybe he already was, but he felt so guilty, he was going to kill them, he was going to leave them, he wasn't able to do anything in all the time. He grapple Minho's shirt with his left strength and with a final shove they stood up and resume the flight. He could see Thomas with Chuck in his arms and sobbing on the kid's chest.

Chuck got also a shot, but he got it on the chest and he died in his brother's arms. Thomas was desolated and Minho had to convince him to drop the corpse because it wasn't good for him. And Minho was taking care of injured Newt; being the carer of both of his friends; he was doing his best to not to fall down or break or driving crazy.

Newt was feeling cold, he was still losing blood, and Minho was already taking care of that, he was pressing on the wound and ripping his shirt to put in on Newt's leg.

Newt knew he was not going to be able to walk, and he didn't want to be a hindrance on their way. But he didn't know how to convince his friends.

"No, don't you shucking dare to even think about it" said Minho to him after helping him to stand up before he'd be lead by him again. "I know what you're thinking, You have it all wrote in your face, and the answer is NO".

The blonde was surprised, when he wanted to reply Thomas talked for the first time (if we discount sobs and irrational lonely words he'd been saying) "What he said. We're not… we're not going to leave you here" He swallow and turned back like looking for something "We… we're going out of this hell, together." he said shakily

Newt then understood what he was about, it was hard for him to let Chuck there, but he had to. The blonde nodded and sniffed. He couldn't believe that even what he did at the death camp could be forgiven. He thought that was his punishment, he was already in hell and he deserved to die. But he couldn't imagine… he had forgotten what was to have someone to trust, to have hope. He hugged Minho, remembering what he told him right before: "that wasn't your fault", talking about being chosen as a sonderkommando. He leaned further to Thomas and made him join to the hug.

He was so happy they were still alive. And happier because they were together. He'd get a bullet in their place because they were the most important thing in his life and he didn't want to lose them. He would never let anyone snatch him what's the most valuable for him, never again, even if that meant risking life, being hurt. He would fight even against himself (and his treacherous mind) to keep strong.

Minho kissed Thomas's and Newt's forehead right before tightening the embrace.

It was going to be hard from now on, but if they're side by side, everything was gonna be all right.

"Good that" the blonde said with a shy smile and burst in tears, with those two men he loved in his arms, before catching courage again to resume and succeed their getaway, and get liberty again.

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm working on them _**

**Thanks for your support!**


End file.
